Is It Always About Go?
by peachysnowFan
Summary: FemHikaru story, lets just see where this story takes off.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, if any character seems a bit OC...well it has been a long time I watch anime or read manga.  
Amazingly I can remember all the anime I watched and could maybe summarize what it is about. And this is one of them! Anyway I'll try get the character a bit close to how they might be. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no Go, or anything associated with it.  
Reminder that this is a fanfiction and that anybody can make there own creative story, so no hard flames please. If you do not like this then...WHY ON EARTH ARE YOU READING THIS!?**

**Pairings: It might be AkiHika?**

* * *

_Oompf...why is my head ringing?  
_"Hikaru wake up!" _Maybe I should sleep more and whoever it is will leave me alone.  
_"HIKARU! GO!" _Damn it Sai couldn't you leave a girl to have well I don't know...her BEAUTY NAP! Ugh maybe I should introduce him to duct tape. Oh wait that is just going to pass through him. Well time to get up I guess..._

"HIKAR...!" Before Sai was going to shout, he tumble to the ground as Hikaru pin him to the floor. "Now Sai I'll slowly let go if you quiet down okay, you are giving me a major headache." She finally got off him, grumbling looking straight to her alarm clock which read 4:33 AM. Hikaru's eye twitch a bit, '_trust a ghostly brother with an intense love of go to wake up super early for a game!' _Sighing she made her way to freshen up a bit before playing against Sai again which she knows he would slaughter her without mercy. Sai was giving his puppy look, she can't deny him now. It felt like yesterday when remembering how she first encounter the ghost, no kidding Hikaru got a glimpse of Sai memory of when he first met her.

**_Flashback_**

Hikaru's Grandfather, Heihachi Shindo came over that evening with bunch of presents in hope to influence his young granddaughter into playing go. "Mitsuko come help me with my old trunk dear," Mitsuko approached her father-in-law, she became weary whether it is a good idea to just bring his collection. "Are you sure, this is a bit too much," Mitsuko sweat-dropped, surely she doesn't know if all the go collection he brought is going to fit in the oh she don't know...baby's closet!

"Nonsense I'll make sure that brat be interested in go!" Mitsuko just made up her mind, her father-in-law is really...maybe a bit overrated. "Father how about just a set to play, she doesn't need a bunch of merchandise about go," Heihachi rub his chin in thought, surely the brat might break his things and it took him so long to collect.

"Alright Mitsuko, here she can have these," He took out a goban from his trunk with two jar of stones.

"Mmmha," a one year old baby crawled towards the goban, Mitsuko quickly picked up her daughter and sat her baby in her lap.  
"Hikaru look it's your grandfather and he brought you something," Mitsuko slowly lean her baby towards the goban, Heihachi grin when he saw baby Hikaru took interest and unknowingly touch the stains on the goban.  
"Finally I have a relative that's interested unlike that son of mine," Mitsuko shook her head at Heihachi.

_"You can see the stains?"_

Hikaru answer was just keep trying to rub it. She then a bubble a noise out.

_"Can you hear my voice?"_

Hikaru again bubble a happy response and slap the goban.

_"Hmm very young, no matter I will return to the living, thank you Kami-sama."_

Soon a man with flowing long hair and a white Heian era apparel appeared, he directly look at Hikaru, jumping happily, "I'll make you my little sister and I can't wait till you are a proper lady." he dance a bit, while Hikaru just giggle and tilt her head to the side. "Don't worry I'll teach you how marvelous the feeling is to play go! Oh where is my manners...watashi wa Fujiwara no Sai desu dozo yoroshiku," Sai walk around the room thinking his head off what he should teach her first. "Well father I think Hikaru love it," Mitsuko smile and tickle Hikaru catching her attention away from Sai.  
"Maybe the brat will get curse with a ghost hehe," the old man mumble to himself.

**Flashback ended**

She can't help pulling her hair a bit, why on earth the ghost she grew up with so go obsessed and childish? Then again she didn't want anybody else, she loves her brother dearly, he is always looking out for her. Though she hated when he chuckles about what she did in daycare, couldn't he forget it? It happen when she was two. Why does he always have to bring it up?

"Hikaru you're getting better, a couple of years and you will be at my level," Sai smile warmly, Hikaru still not believing her brother, but she is playing with less handicap than before.  
Hikaru smile back, "do you really think I'll get better?" Sai softly pat Hikaru's hair and hug her close. "Hikaru you need to believe in your go, there is no doubt that you are incredible." "Thanks Nii-san."

* * *

"Hikaru did you get everything pack?" Sai running around searching the empty room thoroughly. Hikaru pulled her brother collar dragging him with her, "MOM I'M DONE!"  
"Okay honey, come on we are going to be late," Hikaru ran down the stairs tripping on the last step, groaning of the pain she turn to Sai, "I hope you know I blame you for this."  
Sai gave his puppy look, "but Hikaru!"  
She just shrug and laugh it off, she smile up at her brother dusting off herself, "I'm kidding lets go, Nii-san are you happy we are going back to Japan?" Sai brighten up immediately, he always wanted him and Hikaru to go back to Japan. More people play go there, he believes Hikaru would even love go more if she play with others than him. Sai can't help to let his tears fall, his baby sister will soon know that she is capable playing head to head, she will soon know that he did not lie about her strength.

"Sai we need to catch the plane, stop daydreaming!"  
"but HIKARUUU!...don't leave me behind."

.

.

.

"Hey Sai want to play go," Sai perked up at this "YES! YES!"

So both of them of them set up the game, she smirk at him, she can't wait to beat him in the future. Focusing on the board, she place her handicaps and waited for Sai to start the game. She silently curse under her breath halfway and she is still getting crushed by Sai. She blinked slowly, maybe she can turn his last move into a trap. She set her plan in motion and it was a success, but soon she resign although she is proud she lost by a few moku than her last game with him.  
"Hikaru good game, I was surprise, you are definitely getting better." Sai spoke out with sheer joy.

After cleaning up she lay down on her bed and to look through the list of middle schools, it would make sense to go to Kaio they do have an excellent go club. Sai just stay put looking at the array of paper all scatter.

Deciding she is tired, she picked up the rest and set them into flames outside, she like the flames color...maybe she should re-dye her bangs, they are fading lately. Lightly touching the tip of her hair and combing her hand through her hair, her hair was in uneven layers. Sai did said her hair stands out from the others, well she is happy to be different.

Sai broke her out of the state of her reverie, daytime is saying goodnight while the stars are saying hello. The past three days arriving to Tokyo went by so fast and she barely decided which school she was going to attend. Right she should just focus on living her life and develop her go. She wants to make Sai proud that his little sis and disciple learns his skill while playing just for fun.

She will do everything she can to help him reach 'Hands of God,' that much she can do other than being the sibling he never had. That's right their adventure is just starting and soon begin.

* * *

**Thank you for reading :)  
Please Review tell me what you think, I really don't mind :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi :)  
Here is Chapter 2, thank you to everyone that sacrifice their time for this. I know many would have had more important things to do.  
My profile is a bit old, I may have tweak it. Maybe I'll start changing it completely soon.  
It depends on how this story will develop, so maybe I might change the Title. I already change the summary to almost be completely blank. I might put a summary when I'm pretty sure, hey guys most of my creativity comes from daydreaming or sleeping.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go.  
Pairing: AkiHika**

* * *

"Sai, how do I look?" Hikaru was about finish with her makeup when Sai eyes widen in horror.

Her faithful ghost guided her towards her floor length mirror. "I think the makeup is a tad bit overdone, you could maybe ask your mother or just not wear makeup at all," Hikaru check herself at the mirror, Sai concern level up a notch when he saw her turn pale.

"Who bother using makeup anyway," she grumbled out. Sai shook his head, his little sister has a lot to learn.

Once she wipe out every last horrifying cosmetics from her face, adjusting her uniform. A frown stretch across her face, she like and dislike her skirt, the skirt is almost knee-length, but she is accustom to having school skirt length passed her knees or even wear pants instead. Thankfully she have knee-high socks to cover up most of her skin.

"Sai did I put this on right?"

Sai twirled her around five times before he was satisfied. "Yep!"  
Getting a hairbrush he began to detangle her tangle clumps of hair, funny he can only touch any objects in Hikaru's room. Well he can touch his goban anywhere.

Silent tears streamed down his face, his mind ran through when she was a cute chubby cheek baby. Ah the good old days, she was one young troublemaker and still is. Looking at her now, his bratty sister turn into a beautiful young lady. He did remember how hard it was to get her started, he shown a lot of his previous games kifu (drawn from memory) to her and explain rules about go, but it was until she was approaching her fifth birthday that she decided to play a game on her grandfather's goban. Hikaru at an early age knew Sai would have gone insane, good thing her grandfather gifted her bunch of go books. His go skills modernize from reading those books, both of them had even played netgo online a couple of times each year. Sai and Hikaru were located in England during that time, now they learn to back away from netgo to avoid getting traced. Both of them realize in their second year of playing netgo that Sai became the Saint of netgo. Seven year old Hikaru and Sai learn the importance of time management especially being online for a long time, having random cars passing by freaked their old neighborhood.

"Earth to Sai, are you alright?"

Snapping out of memory lane, Sai engulf Hikaru in a big bear hug. She desperately pulling her limbs out in every opening, she took an intake of air before screaming right in Sai's ear, "Sai I'm going to be late!" He dramatically turn away, clutching himself he bow multiple times, "I'm sorry!"

Sweat drip down the left side of her face as she stare long at the confusing ghost.

* * *

Feeling a bit disgusted about her choice, every single person she pass by are either robots or highly stuck up. At least one person she met is neither, but that person goes to another high school instead. Sighing she miss Akari annoyingness, and she only met Akari about ten minutes ago. See that much time pass by, and already she is regretting her choice to come to this school. Heck, she regretted picking Kaio, their go club never influence her and she was boiling mad that the Meijin kid stop coming. She planned that plan for weeks when she was twelve, hoping Sai could have had his chance to reach his goal by having a match with the Meijin early. After she learn about three members bullying the kid she massacred the go club. She needed to let him play, so as compensation she let him beat 3/4 of the club and left the rest to Hikaru.  
After that incident Hikaru was getting neglected by mostly everyone and had been assaulted a few time, her mother took them back to Europe.

So far she met a few boys that made it to her _idiots _list, and few girls in her _barbies _list.

Worst of all she feels lost around this school, the map the office lady drawn does not help one bit. _'Sai could you help me out here!'_

"Hikaru we have been walking in circles, and your classroom is behind you," She did a 180 degrees turn, laughing to herself, _'R__ight, I knew that.' _Sai tsk at her, "Don't lie Hikaru, remember your manners now." Ignoring his continual jibes.

Hikaru finally walk into the classroom, her homeroom teacher ask to introduce herself "Ohayou, My name is Hikaru not Hikari, H-I-K-A-R-U! I came from Europe though I was born in Tokyo, nice to meet you all." After she finish her introduction to everyone in the class. She was guided to sit next to another foreigner with wavy chestnut brown hair and warm honey tone eyes, (although Hikaru wouldn't really call herself a foreigner, but she lived in England most of her life), she instantly made friends with Megan really quick. The entire time when they have free time, Hikaru answer every question Megan thrown at her and vice versa, they started a pretty close bond for the first day. Hikaru even glad no one cares about the new kid here, she hates having too much attention. It had prove dangerous in the past.

When school was over, Hikaru heard her American friend wanting to show her the go club in this school. Sai standing behind her was begging so loud that she was afraid if loud music wasn't going to make her death then her ghostly brother is. Megan and Sai expression match perfectly, she quirk a smile accepting to at least for a peek. Sai face is tinted pink, wait does she see stars forming around him? Oh well he is off in imaginary go land, where everything is about go.

Hikaru was on her guard, not wanting a repeat. Sai started to get concern, he wasn't convince by Hikaru four years ago. He knows her opinion about go change, enough that she stop going into go salons or not willing to talk about go. The only time she goes back to her old self is when Sai play her only.

Megan began to speak until her cellphone rang, Hikaru watch her annoyed friend dig through her school bag. "Here it is!...Hello, no, can it wait? Fine."

Megan pull out a slip, scribbling all over and satisfied, "Hikaru this is all my contact info call me if you want to hang out, right now it seems I have to be somewhere. Kay I'll see you later." With that Megan dash off to who knows where.

Hikaru pack up her stuff and left the school premises. Out of the train station Sai excitedly jump smiling when he saw a go salon nearby. One glance at Hikaru, Sai started to pout; she got to let him play or he will go insane, but he remember when she hesitated and freaked out. Sai grew nervous, she never answer all his questions, this time Sai will bring it up again.

"Hikaru, is there something you are not willing to admit?" Sai patiently waited, Hikaru bit the bottom of her lips. She have to tell him, she is not willing to let him down. "Sai I'm not a very good host for you," Hikaru breathing shallow and some of the words came out raspy, "I will still try to help you, but after all this I want nothing more than to have a normal go free life."

Hikaru mentally smack herself, "Of course we will still play go together." Sai tense shoulder soften, he may as well be content if that is what makes her happy. He still believe she would be happier if she was in a go pro career.

"Hikaru can we please go towards that go salon," Sai pointed to a building at their right side. Hikaru reluctantly nodded, Sai haven't bother asking anything from her for awhile. Taking a deep breath, she walk towards the go salon. _It's okay I have Sai with me, he never fail to warn me. _Every step she made wobble and quiver, sweat forming in the inside of her shirt. Putting her hands towards the door, she quickly snap her hand back towards her.

Sai placed his hand on her shoulder for support, glancing up towards Sai, he had the most brightest smile she had ever seen these past years. She didn't have the heart to ruin it for him, she gulped and slide the door open. Inside she was greeted by a friendly looking receptionist, "Welcome, have you come to play? It is 1000 yen to play miss."

"Um okay," Hikaru fished out her wallet and paid for her entrance to the nice woman.

"No need to be afraid, my name is Harumi Ichikawa," Ichikawa-san smile at her and then continued, "I'm surprise for a girl your age would be interested in go."

Hikaru scratch her head, slightly smiling, "I'm not that interested, this would be my first time playing in someone else for years."

Ichikawa-san nodded, bringing her a clipboard. "Please fill your name out and level of playing. You can leave your books here."

Hikaru smile, "Can I leave my level unknown, I never knew there was levels?"

"Of course it is alright," Ichikawa-san wave her off. Hikaru ran up and saw a large amount of old geezers to play. _'Sai who do you want to play first?' _Sai look around and found a couple which he dragged Hikaru along. Everything seems in check, mostly Sai played teaching games and Hikaru help to repeat Sai's explanation to every single person they have already beaten, and added her own opinion on what could change the result or at least lessen the amount of moku between them.

One of the old timers ruffled her hair and laugh, "I bet Akira-sensei would be interested in you, say how old are you miss?"

Hikaru shook her head and politely spoke, "Please call me Hikaru, and I am 16 years old."

Another old man chuckled, "She is the same age as Akira-sensei."

The old man sitting in front of her politely ask if she was dating anyone, Hikaru felt that was a personal question. Nonetheless she replied back that she is single and never been/want to be in a relationship. Sai watch contently, Hikaru is acting almost like her old self again. Both Sai and Hikaru couldn't help to get interested in this Akira person, the more they listen the more Sai becomes restless. She inwardly chuckle, her childish brother was pounding his hands at the floor, he really wants to play this person now.

Tired Hikaru cut in the two older man conversation, "Could you tell me when this Akira-sensei be here?"

The old man who ruffled her hair answer her question, "He had something important today, but he will show up in about thirty minutes." That's good yet bad she can't stand to wait any longer, gramps will begin to worry. Maybe she should call him, interrupted by the older gentlemen sitting in front.

"There is a lounge in that door over there to rest, you can call Ichikawa to bring any refreshments you like."

Hikaru thanked him and gotten inside, she called Ichikawa-san in for her books and some tea. "If you need anything else please don't hesitate to call," nodding, she grab her homework and begin working on them.

Ten minutes had passed by, she already finished her tea and homework. Sai was busying himself looking at random kifus up on the wall or staring at the fishes. Waiting for someone can really be boring, she can just always leave and come back another day. Her eyes slowly droop, feeling a bit drowsy, it couldn't hurt to have a quick short nap.

Sai who was examining around the lounge turn around to face Hikaru, just in time to see her sprawl out on the couch. Sai gently patted her on top of the head, he had notice she have had constant nightmares and barely getting enough sleep. Guilt hit him, if he didn't ruthlessly play against most of the entire go club, they wouldn't have been jealous and fear Hikaru easily. Sai should had watch those three troublemakers in the first place, he had his big brother senses alerting him back then.

If Hikaru was able to read his most private mind, she will most likely scold him into believing it wasn't his fault and the multiple attacks during that day was unexpected.

Still Sai can almost remember her blood running around, making her appear as if she is floating in a deep saturated red pond, he can even recollect the touch of blood when he held Hikaru almost lifeless form. He still can hear her whimpers of pain, she never did give them the satisfaction to hear her screams. Sai has been crushed when Torajiro suffer and now he believes Hikaru will have the same fate they had. Sometimes he wondered if god had given him punishment than a blessing. Maybe whatever stains Hikaru make will be an addition to the goban.

"Oh Akira-sensei you're here!" A few mumbles of conversation Sai was unable to interpret, but he lighten up ready to play go. Sai learn everything about patience. the only exception that he would rather be impatient would be a new opponent to play go with.

Hikaru was half asleep so she barely heard the door opening and closing, soft footstep sway her to stay conscious a bit longer. When nothing happen, she was lulled back to sleep, but someone decided to lift her off gently. Feeling a warm hand pressed on her forehead, Hikaru ignore it and snuggle closer to a larger source of warmth. She can sense the person tense up a bit, an unsure hand was soon rubbing soothing circles on her back. "Hello, I need you to wake up please. Sorry for having you to wait for me." His voice sent chills to her spine. Blinking her eyes open just to see a pair of soft teal blue eyes staring straight at her.

Giving an awkward wave, "Hi, are you um...Akira-sensei?"  
Wait! This seems wrong, staring down he had one arm wrapped around her waist. How did he avoided getting judo flip from her, she always on her guard. Was this some type of fluke? Maybe she did drop her guard, but she never give openings.

Oops she missed what he said, blushing she cleared her throat, "Can you repeat that please."

"heh...well," sighing he tilted his head forward, his breath fan out close to her face. "I already introduce myself, but you could just call me Akira and please you do not have to call me sensei."

Akira grip slacken, Hikaru took her chance to walk and stretch. Hearing a cough, she turn to find Akira smiling at her, "I believe you wanted to play go with me." _Tch not me, big brother wants to play with you, 'Sai get over_ here.'  
Sai analyze Akira for a few seconds, "Hikaru I must play him, he have this potential to be great." _Since you demanded, you can play him then. _  
"Yes, I think I already wasted time here." Hikaru yawn looking at Akira, "Go is a pointless game, I can easily defeat you."

Hikaru stared back at the boy, even with his harsh glare she still remain unfazed. Now to seal the deal, "Well I'm waiting, or you admit playing go is so stupid." Hmm his face is really cute like that, she finds it pleasing to know she can rile him up like that. A few moments ago, he does not seem capable to get mad.

Akira look ready to throttle her any day now, "How dare you show such disrespect, go is not stupid! Do you have any idea who you are talking to?!"

Hikaru gave him a devious smirk, "Nope or I wouldn't have bothered, do you have any idea who you are talking to?"

* * *

It was a normal day for Akira Touya, he is happy that he won his match today it was another step closer in Honinbo league. Checking what time it is, he had finish his match early and could arrive early to his father's go salon by five minutes ahead than what he have intended.  
He had one message from Ichikawa-san about someone his age wanting to play him, he is perfectly fine with that and frankly he got excited. It is very rare someone his age wants to play go. He didn't feel the same excitement with the other go pros close to his age, it was really unimportant to him they have an unrequited rivalry and respect/hatred for him because he is the Meijin son. It would be nice to play someone who wouldn't care all about that, he cannot remember a time that he played just for fun.

Contemplating about maybe it was a random arrogant request that the person would actually go seeking out to beat him, or this person have no idea who he really is. Clearing up his thoughts, he was greeted by Ichikawa-san. "Oh Akira, you're here a bit early. I bet your opponent was no match for you huh."

Smiling and nodding, "Ichikawa-san, it was a very good game." Akira is not one to gloat, but Ichikawa-san would make sure every single person knows how good of a player he is.

Still smiling, "So where is...," Ichikawa giggle, Akira look like a curious kid wanting his Christmas present. "Akira, just head towards the lounge."  
"Arigatou Ichikawa-san," he bowed.

When he was halfway to his destination, an old man approach him which he happen to instantly recognize him. Makoto-san seems to run out of breath before gathering more to speak up, "Oh Akira-sensei you're here!" It only took a few seconds for a crowd to form, he politely greeted everyone, before questioning them. "Is my opponent in the lounge?"

Yamamoto-san step in, "Akira-sensei I improve so much. Now I can beat June-san."

"Heh keep dreaming, after that lost I went to get good advice too. My playing probably improve as well." June-san sneered.

Hmm Akira became curious of his mystery opponent, barely catching on what Makoto-san was saying, he did heard something intriguing. "...the level of playing is somewhere of a higher dan, and can you believe the same age as Akira-sensei!"

Whoever he is Akira was hoping maybe he had found his rival, maybe his wish is coming true. He hoped to find a rival ever since when he was young, he even joined a go club to stall more time before following Ashiwara-san advice to take the pro exam. This boy must be great, finally he will have his missing piece to complete him.

"Maybe I shouldn't wait, it is rude to make a person stay for a long time." They instantly understood and went on to play more.

Akira reach the lounge, opening the door he step forward and closed the door from the outer room intruding sounds. His eyes wander off searching till they happen to land on a girl lying on the couch, she appears to be sleeping. Still searching the room, apparently no one else is in this room. Silently walking towards the sleeping girl, he took a good look of her, (Sai was waving his arms frantically), she have flowing mid waist length black hair with dyed blonde bangs framing her face delicately. She have long lashes that fan down almost touching her cheeks, he happen to notice though almost unnoticeable bags under her eyes, not only that he grew concern about her unnatural pale skin.

He didn't know what came over him to lift her up as if she was one of those breakable fragile porcelain doll, but it seems like his body took control to get her in a more comfortable position. Now he have her leaning into him, still concern if she is not feeling well. He calmly check her temperature, he snap out when he felt her getting in deeper, closing the gap he set up between them. The tension around the room did not help, (Sai was attempting to strangle Akira, but his hands pass through),..this was too weird for him, even more weird is his stomach felt a bit lighter. Taking another good look, he took note that she happens to be wearing her school uniform, she really must have stayed long.

Then his brain clicked, she was supposed to be his opponent today, but she does not seem the type to play or have any interest towards go. It has been ten minutes, maybe he should wake her up, although he does not know how. With shaky hands he started to rub in circles on her back, he slowly lean towards her ear politely asking. "Hello, I need you to wake up please. Sorry for having you to wait for me." (The whole entire time Sai was watching, amuse and angry, no one is allowed to touch his sister).

It took awhile, but the girl stir from her slumber, fluttering her eyes. Akira stared blinking a bit into a deep shade of green eyes, her eyes shifted a bit before looking back at him, giving him an awkward wave. "Hi, are you um...Akira-sensei?"

"Yes, my name is Akira Touya, and you do not have to call me sensei we are the same age don't you agree." Once he was done, she had on a puzzled look. He got concern again when she coughed, her face colored even. "Can you repeat that please."

She was strange or nervous, Akira thought. "Hmm...well I already introduce myself, but you could just call me Akira and please you do not have to call me sensei."

The girl got off him quick and stretch out her arms, he than wanted to hit himself, how could he have forgotten. Letting out a cough he manage to gain her attention, "I believe you wanted to play go with me." Still not taking his eyes off her, he didn't miss a pure look of annoyance written off all over her face.

"Yes, I think I already wasted time here." She yawn looking at Akira, "Go is a pointless game, I can easily defeat you."

Akira doubted she will beat him, but he would mercilessly crush her. Nobody calls go worthless in front of his face. "Well I'm waiting, or you admit playing go is so stupid." Akira does not know how she affect him, but he is rile up to harm her. He spat out at her, his face almost resembling the color of a tomato.

"How dare you show such disrespect, go is not stupid! Do you have any idea who you are talking to?!"

He saw a devious smirk stretch on her face, "Nope or I wouldn't have bothered, do you have any idea who you are talking to?" Right now he is considering her to be a smart Aleck.

Akira continued to glare straight at her, he should at least know her name. He sure a hell wouldn't give into her mind games. "What's your name?"

She laughed and mockingly tsk her fingers at him, "You'll have to beat me in go to know my name."

"That'll be no problem," raising an eyebrow at him, he took the chance to yank her arm, right now he could care less how rude it is to drag her.

He can feel multiple pair of eyes staring at them, they walk past a shock Ichikawa into a more secluded section in the salon. "Nigiri,' was all Akira mumble out, he is going to crush her badly.

Hikaru felt terrible, but she got what Sai had wanted and was it really necessary for Akira to almost cut off her blood circulation from her arm. Maybe she should apologize after the game, she focus in placing stones according to Sai's coordinates. The game was even until Sai wipe out some of his white at the top left and gain territory on the middle.

Akira admit that she is really a strong player, this aura he senses from her is exactly the same when he plays with his father. He is really confuse, she focus on the game for one minute then go back uninterested barely glancing at the board. She is ripping him to shreds right now without even trying much, her playing reminds him of...he gulped blinking and pinching himself to see if this was real. When he knows that he is exactly awake, he grew nervous and shocked. This girl right in front of him plays the same way like the Saint of Netgo, he finally found Sai...

.

"I resign," Akira was in shock, it was too much information to process. Today he met a rude girl that dare to badmouth go, second she is the same age as him and was able to defeat him, and third she was Sai! There was no way she could be Sai if she didn't like go, but all the evidence was right in front of him.

Hikaru felt uneasy, Akira was too quiet. _'Damn Nii-san did you broke him!'_ Her mind went over every single stones, Sai did slaughtered him gently, Sai played a teaching game to Akira. Sai wince, Hikaru calls him brother whenever she gets highly worried. Observing the damage he had inflicted, Sai look sadly at her sister being a little guilty, "Hikaru, his level is a 5 or 6 dan. He is two or one level below you, I pushed him more to see his full strength. I'm so sorry if it was too much."

Getting off her seat, she continued to stare at Akira motionless form. She tried everything to gain this boy's attention, he wouldn't budge even when she punch on top of his head. Retracting her right hand, soothing her knuckles, she start grumbling how ironic that he might be hard-headed. It was then that an idea popped in her head, Hikaru sneak her way to unexpectedly in Sai's opinion, hugged behind Akira's back closely to her. He still remain lost, another idea formed and never in her life would she dare do this to a complete stranger.

Akira lost wallowing in despair, smell something sweet and flowery, but he disregard the smell. The funny thing that obviously snap him out is that he did not overlook his right hand in between the girl's breast.  
Gaping, his hand accidentally grope her in shock. Glancing at the girl who happens to be sitting on his lap, if looks can kill he be dead right about now.

Scowling, _stupid Akira!_  
Then her rational side came in, she brought this upon herself. Peering at her brother, he was in a corner, where did he got a sword? He had a weird glint in his eyes while sharpening his magically appeared sword.

Akira was shaking, this girl is so strange. He hope nobody saw, because if word got out to his father, no worst if any pros from his father session he would never hear the end of their teasing.  
The dual color hair girl smile softly at him, Akira blink she may be strange, but he finds her intriguing. "My name is Hikaru Shindo, and I'm sorry, go is very important in more ways than one to me."

Hikaru was worried, he didn't move or twitch an inch. Maybe she should had never agreed to Sai request, her memories when she was twelve started to affect her.  
Sai quickly rush over to her side, "What's wrong? Please answer me, Hikaru!"

Hikaru clutch her head, wincing intensely at her pounding headache she obtain. She finally gave out and fainted, Akira caught her in time before she can make contact to the floor.

"Shindo!" "Hikaru!" Both Akira and Sai shouted.

Akira's gentle nudges turn into frantic shakings, "Shindo, wake up!"

Sai glaring daggers, "How dare you shake Hikaru like that!" The usual, no one can see Sai, forgetting about Akira manhandling Hikaru. He pour his focus into trying to access his little sister's dream world, some unknown factor is disrupting him to fully get in.

"Ichikawa-san call an ambulance quick!" Akira yelled out towards the other side of the salon. Not even a second that every single person in the salon crowded them, "What's wrong Akira?" "EH! She collapsed." "What did you do to her Akira-sensei?"  
Akira wanted to scold every one of them, this was not the best situation to barrage him into a house full of questions. "I don't know we were playing then-"

One of them cut him off, chuckling. "Oh she fainted because you beaten her."

"Actually quite the opposite, she beaten me," Akira spoke out.

The room exploded into another round of shock.

"She beat Akira!"

"Akira lost!"

"Akira-sensei lost to her!"

"I knew she was special!"

"Drat!"

"Hey! You owe me 10,000 yen!"

"How did that happen!"

"Akira, is this true that you lost?" Thank god Ichikawa shown up, the whole room quieted down again. Akira nodded, Ichikawa murmur to herself. "How is she this good if she stop playing people for years?"

Akira having pretty good ears heard what Ichikawa said. Akira wanted to point out Hikaru might be Sai, but then again he needs more proof than a simple game.  
He began to wonder, she can't be that good as she was two years ago. Sai disappear from netgo for two years after a whole two years worth of tearing every players apart. He himself had been one of the millions to suffer an evident defeat.

"Oh the ambulance is finally here."

Akira didn't know he zone out often, when the paramedics came to take her, he felt sort of protective. "I'm not leaving her side." Akira demanded, the paramedics nodded and start placing Hikaru on the stretcher. "Ichikawa give me our bags please."

Ichikawa ran and gave his and Hikaru book bags, "tell father and mother I will be out late," and with that Akira went to stay by Hikaru's side.

Sai desperately kept trying, tears rapidly falling. _Please don't leave me, You ARE SO YOUNG TO SUFFER!_ Sai balling his eyes out, holding Hikaru small hand with his own large hand tightly.

.

Dark, why can't she see, no wait-where the heck is her brother?  
Why is Nii-san not beside her, where is she?!

Calming down, if she can't see then she can try to use her senses.

Okay, she is lying on a hard bed, wow she is definitely going to get stiff. What's worse she feels like a log, she can't move or make a sound. Sound! In deep concentration she starting to hear-

_**Beep!**_

_**Beep!**_

_**Tick!  
Tock!**_

_**"She is in some sort of trauma, so I will suggest to gently talk to her once she wakes up."**_

_**"Hai, how long will she be able to leave?"**_

Wait! Hikaru knows that voice, it sounds familiar? hmm...o-oh it's Akira's!  
Wha-t? Is she in a hospital!  
O_h no, I forgot to call grandpa. He's going to skin me alive! I hope he didn't call mom..._

_**"Shindo-san can leave anytime when she wakes up, just inform us to check out."**_

_**"Thanks for your help."**_

It seems like the doctor left, she did hear flaps of papers turning. If only her body listen to her, she feels helpless and tortured to know what they are saying, but she can never do anything for their attention. Wow maybe that's how Sai always felt around other people. How ironic that this seems like that movie about Jimmy, or was it Johnny?

Still trying to wake up, Sai manage to get into her conscious. "_Hikaru, please wake up." Geez I've tried to do that! "Don't worry Sai I'm coming." Okay body or brain? Start functioning with me or I will get tattoos. _Nothing happen, her brain is too smart for her sometimes. _This is not working, wait a minute, Megan and gramps will hurt us if we do not get up, Megan will dress us up in something girly!_

Akira was silently reading his book until Hikaru hand twitch a bit, closing his book, he saw her awake. Akira slightly didn't understand her, she spoke something in English way too fast. (Sai looking a bit relieved, but he quietly listen as she curse him and exclaim she will not play go in public again).

Akira help her to sit up, she sprung up and crush him down into a hug. He is a bit uncomfortable, he will probably gain a couple of bruises. Hikaru was still on top of the boy, you can only guess how happy she is that Sai didn't break him. She awkwardly got off him once she notice their position, Sai is covering up his laughter by making a few choke coughing sounds. _Ugh! I'm blaming this on you Akira!_

"What's up," Hikaru chirped, really is that the best she can do. Deliberately berating herself on her horrible conversation starter, Akira cut in, "Fine. Are you alright now, the doctor said you had a traumatic stress." He furrowed his brow, was go the reason?

"I'm okay dude," she regretted to shoot down his relax look. "I'm sorry, but I had have a bad experience with go. I think it is better for me to stop playing."

Akira was alarm by this, he just found his rival and she is not willing to play. What's more terrible she was his idol (after his father of course) for nine to ten years, this was unbelievable to him. How could someone so powerful in go just suddenly have no interest towards the game.

He knew he have to get her into the go world, she can bring chaos into the world.

Looking closely into her eyes, he saw a tint of sadness that no one else can easily detect. Wait a minute, her eyes were always like that, she really must had a bad experience. No matter he will not give up, he have to get her to take the pro exam.

"The pro exams are coming up, you should join."

Hikaru look at him in outrage, he dare to tell her what to do. Did he even consider about her feelings, and she even told him she will never play go again. (Sai the only one that can play with her)

"Like hell I am joining, that place is a sausage-fest. " She sneered at him grumpily. "Stop bothering me about go, I won't play ever again."

"You're wasting your talent, think about it you can cause a new wave into go!" Akira roared.

"So what? I might end up in the hospital again, I might get traumatize again." Hikaru argued.

Both of them held each other gaze, his determine and her eyes in plain anger. Akira broke the silence, "If that happens, you shouldn't worry I'll always be there for you." Truthfully he did not know where that came from, earlier he cannot come up with a good explanation.

Hikaru blush, _it is not really like that, it is not really like that, it is not really like that, _she kept chanting in her brain. Akira completely oblivious continued, "No matter who I play with, I'm constantly thinking about you. How you would respond to each of my moves."

_How long did I stayed here? _

Akira took notice of her confusion, "It's three in the morning, to pass up time I played go with some patients here." Hikaru's eyes widen, gramps is totally going to kill her. First hug her to death then somehow revive her and then kill her.

Hikaru saw Akira not giving up, she sigh, how the heck will she convince him. Sai spoke, "Play him, maybe you can strike up a deal."

_'Sai that's...brilliant! Thank you.' _

Hikaru stared him down, Akira knew she is getting serious, startled, "How about a deal?"

Hikaru smiled, "If you win in go, I will become a pro." The 3-dan gotten interested, if this is the only way she can join then he will try his best to beat her.

Hikaru smile mischievously, "If I win, then I get to stop playing go and there is something you cannot argue with me. I will tell it to you after I beat you."

Akira frown, "I will not play if you would not tell me what your part is." He can't shake the feeling of something bad is going to happen.

Hikaru shrug her shoulders, "Well do you want me to become a pro or not."

True this is his only chance, she will have to join and can't go against her words. Akira firmly look straight into her eyes, "Deal."

"Um I don't think we have-" Hikaru saw Akira takng out what they needed from his own bag. _Wow he is so prepare, his obsession match Sai's!_

"Onegaishimasu."

Hikaru is black, she played a tengen as the first move. After twelve moves, she start to focus seeing into the game.

Akira was sweating, Hikaru Shindo is a mysterious enigma. She doesn't have the same aura as before, but she is still a tough opponent. Akira fortified his attacks more, somehow Hikaru always have a counter for him. His defense is weakening, he have to keep the rest of his stones alive.

Hikaru was having fun, she didn't have this much strategizing as she did with anyone except Sai. Already she consider him as her rival, now she can see why her brother was interested. She can tell that he was in a dead end and there was a halt to his skills, but that was earlier and right now she can tell his playing improve quickly. He may reach up to her level soon, or maybe surpass her. Although Hikaru is not willing to lose to him yet, she played a random move, will he fall for it or dodge it.

Akira gasp, he wasn't sure if this was a mistake. Glancing back at Hikaru, she had on a determine face, she intentionally played that last move. Her style is still the same as Sai's of netgo, but her moves are not hard to read like it was earlier. Clearly this must be a mistake and she is calmly expressing herself that it is not to confuse him. He place his stone at the spot Hikaru predicted, she quickly put her plan into motion. Akira was too late to notice that it was a trap, her mistake turn into rather an impressive good move. Scratch what he said before, Hikaru right now is hard to read as Sai's playing.

Hikaru cheered she won, she had on a delighted smile. Akira blush, she looks really pretty like that, he can even see maybe her natural shade of green.

Hikaru let out a groan, frustrated. Akira was about to question her when she snapped, "My grandfather is going to kill me! My curfew was at 8 pm not this early in the morning."

"If it makes you feel better, your grandfather did call."

"You talk to gramps?!" Hikaru blurted out, Akira smile, "He is a very interesting grandfather."

Hikaru turn pale as stone, she swear she will tie up that old man if he said anything embarrassing. Okay maybe that is too much, why would she care if he told stuff about her to this go obsess weirdo.

Hikaru's eye twitch, "I wouldn't be smiling if I were you." Akira look at her confuse, then his eyes widen. "Hmm lets see?"

Taking a closer look at Akira, she never check a dude out. Usually she will just ignore them. He is not bad looking, he actually looks more feminine than she could ever look. She can't comprehend why he have dull teal hair or why his hair is shoulder length. Did his mother wanted a daughter? That would explain a lot.

What could her part be, tell him to never be in her presence again? Nah, there's a chance she may need him to keep Sai satisfied and she loves to have a new challenge.

Oh wait she can always have him treat her to ramen, that does seem like an awesome idea she had so far.

OR! She can have him go bald, nope that would be too cruel. Dang!

He can be her property, that way she can control him. He seems go obsess, she can hang out with him to learn the latest news about go and Sai would be extremely happy in any go event. Not a bad thing, but the ramen was more tempting.

"Aha! I own you now, no one else gets to have you." Yes, she can get him to do embarrassing things! Maybe she can force him to reenact a yaoi scene from one of those manga she read. No, no, something better! She could get him to model for her, if Ichikawa-san wasn't proof enough, his pictures can be sold out quick. She did heard the old man talk about Ichikawa-san blushing at Akira, the old man haven't lied to her yet.

Akira look at her a if she was crazy, "Okay the exception are anybody else that have rights like relatives or whatever relationships." She still got the you're-crazy look from him.

After five minute, "I can't argue," he mumbled.

"Great!" She said with a smile, "Hey I was wondering are you gay?"

He was greatly offended, although he cannot really answer that, he never felt any attraction to any of the two genders. "N-no? Why?" he answer unsure.

Hikaru inwardly snorted, "What's the reason behind you having longer hair and your...um...personality?"

With a sigh, he spoke. "I act the way I am because my parents raise me to be polite, and I always like my hair to be this long."

She scoffed and check her possession, good all her things are still there. "Whatever princess."

"Princess?" Akira look hurt. Was it possible that he is more better than Sai in looking like a kick puppy? On second thought, Sai had a thousand years of perfecting his. Akira's you can easily say no.

Rolling her eyes, she pulled him by the ear. "Come on you're walking me home."

* * *

**Wow this is a longer chapter than what I am usually capable.  
I really had a difficult time coming up with this, I keep on having writers block.  
Again thank you for every one of you that at least view/review/alerted/fav. this story. It really made me happy =)**

**Please review :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woah been awhile :)  
Thank you everyone that took their time to read this.  
I'm a little busy now, school takes too long!  
Here's chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no Go**

* * *

Shindo Heihachi likes to make his granddaughter life more difficult.  
Not even one minute can the old man shut up about Akira. Sai tried to dissuade Hikaru from continuously banging her head against the wall of her room.

Her grandfather can't keep himself from laughing, "Brat your intelligence is already low, heck never mind you may actually get smart t-"

She did not even give him a chance to finish when she slammed her door closed. The first boy she thought that would never get her in any predicaments, damn appearance are deceiving. He was more than enough trouble, he and her grandpa or Sai could just marry each other already if go was really that important.

It has been a couple of months since she met Akira, at first they hangout...that was not weird. Especially when she enjoyed seeing his confusion on humanity, anything non go related he acts like a shy cautious high school girl.

It wasn't weird that she join him in his go events, it was their usual sight-seeing and arguments. Although they may have scared Akari and Megan off a couple of times. It wasn't weird that they even visit each other school, (he visited, she will never step foot near his) they benefitted helping the other what they lack on. It wasn't weird how Akira comes over to play go with Sai and herself, his facial expression was funny when she explain that anybody in her family can imitate Shuusaku's style. That settle his suspicion of Sai down by getting her grandparents as proof to play against him. (Her family would have learned, if she let Sai repeatedly demolish them in her early life, but they are nowhere near her or Sai's level), she does know that excuse will die out before he starts demanding again. It wasn't weird when he goes to the same Go salon as he does, old people love them. It wasn't weird where he purposely drag her to his annoying study session, sometimes she wants to punch one of his students so badly. It really wasn't weird where she dress him up as a girl with a sign that say 'I'm so lonely' and mistakenly almost hook him up to a pedo that one time. She gotten the longest rant on her stupidity, Akira gave her the silent treatment for a few weeks, like that really help much. It was his damn glares and Sai's whining that made her snap.

What was weird is that Akira is smiling or daydreaming all the time, and it is freaking her out, when are they going to start arguing? If he wasn't go obsess she would had thought he found a girl. Strangely she was slightly relieved that was not the case, put Akira and add girl into the equation would equal not possible or...he is secretly a girl? Well it must be something about go right? If it was a chick, she have the urge to break something while laughing it off. That's where her grandfather comes in and nearly caused her to go berserk in front of Akira, and now here she is after her mad dash to her room, banging her head while cursing her grandfather. Why did she care in the first place?

Sai huffing every time he yanks her away from the wall, "Hikaru get a hold of yourself."

"Leave me alone!"

"Please don't be mad your grandfather is just teasing you."

"I know that, I'm just mad I embarrass myself in front of Akira!?" Was that really the reason? She figure it out later.

"It wasn't that bad."

"Really, I just claim him in front of gramps." Hikaru sourly not forgetting her mistake.

"Of course you were just saying he is your possession, but you did made it worse," Sai pointed out.

"Sai not helping! Besides gramps made me sound like some sort of jealous lover!" Hikaru blurted out incredulously.

Sai chuckle, "The way you are acting, I'm not surprise."

"Who's side are you on again?" Glaring at her closest companion.

Sai squirm afraid of her eyes, "Yours, but it was just a joke about you needing a bet, um how your grandfather put it, score a boyfriend."

"Like I need a boyfriend," Hikaru grumble.

Sai was about to speak when there was a knock at Hikaru's door. Sighing and fixing her dishevel appearance, "Come in."

Akira slid her door open and was still hesitant no matter how many times Hikaru toss him in her room, telling him that it was alright to step foot.  
_At least he is paying attention and not accidentally walking straight to a wall like yesterday, what does he want now? I thought I told him to get out!_ Hikaru began planning, maybe she can toss him out through her window.  
Akira smile at her, but it soon disappear when he turn serious. He was pretty sure she will change her mind to become a pro, he planned everything since last week. He knows he can't bother her about go, but he can influence her indirectly by getting other pros to know her and maybe convince her. He hope she won't get suspicious, lately they can read each other out easily like a book or in her case manga.

"I was wondering if you want to come to the Young Lion Tournament at the Go Institution with me." He saw her eyes brighten a bit.

She gave an adorable pout, he does have to admit she is too cute sometimes it is hard to see her as a rival. "Is that why you were a mindless zombie for three days?"

Shoot she is eyeing him now, Akira can feel a couple of sweat forming, blinking owlishly. "Was I really acting like that?"

Hikaru burst out laughing, "Then explain why you accidentally step on crap two days ago!"

_Oh she still did not forget about that_, Akira face redden. Hikaru can be blunt sometimes, he gets the feeling she won't have any problem to publically embarrass him. Megan and Akari even help her in one of her shenanigans against him, girls are secretly cunning whenever they want to.

"It's fine I'll be there," Hikaru lied, she doesn't want to go. She knows the outcome, Akira will whoop everyone asses quick before they or maybe they will not even have a chance to notice. Sai is squeezing her to death, good thing she can't get wet by Sai's tears, his constant whining made her give in to see the building.

"Can you show me around the Go Institution, I don't want to get lost."

Akira can tell she is lying earlier, she does have a problem to be near other go players. He didn't detect a lie from her about getting lost at least. Either way he can't wait to indirectly convince her to join. He did notice she becomes extremely upset when he doesn't move and just stared the first few times they play against each other. He took note to lead her to players that would not be petrified when they lose and away from violent sore losers in case she wants to play.

"Okay, so this Wednesday then. I'll come pick you up." Akira soon left the Shindo Residence.

Hikaru turn to Sai after she was sure enough time pass that Akira walk near the station, "NII-SAN ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GET ME INTO!?"

* * *

**Young Lions Tournament**

"Yo Isumi!"

"Ah Waya, are you ready?" Isumi greeted his fellow pro.

Waya did a fist-pump, "I'm ready to beat that stuck up Touya any day now!"

A short boy with glasses push Waya aside, "I'm going to beat Touya."

"Ochi! What makes you so sure about that?" Waya exclaim out of surprise not realizing Ochi was behind him.

Ochi glasses gleam reflecting off the fluorescent lights, "Waya you have to beat me first, not like you can defeat me."

Waya soon toss himself only to be intercepted by Isumi, "Why you little-"  
"Waya settle this later." Isumi still pulling Waya weight away from Ochi. Waya gave a smirk at his fellow short 2-dan, he loves picking a fight with that arrogant self proclaim prodigy, he loves it even more how hilarious Ochi shut himself in the restroom stall making noises after a loss.

"Hey Isumi where are Nase, Honda, and Fuku?" Waya notice after snapping out from a trance where he thought if Ochi really secluded himself in his usual stall. Would Ochi go all 'My precious' like the goblin looking dude from Lord of the Ring movie he saw last night.

Isumi lead both of them at the far mid back, that answer his question. Honda was having a chat with Shinoda-sensei while Nase and Fuku play against each other in Speed Go as a practice session. Honda was the first one to notice, ending his chat with Shinoda-sensei, "Hello Waya, Ochi," he took a long pause forgetting what he was about to say, he cleared his throat. "Did you heard Touya Akira unexpectedly requested to have a friend to stay near him during the tournament."

Did his ears deceive him? That cannot be right, Touya never had anybody as a friend or consider any except those pros from his father study session. Is the world coming to an end? Then again Waya scoff at the idea, maybe Akira found his perfect nerd buddy that loves go as much as he do. "Okay...so what's the big deal?" Waya gave Honda a questioning look.

"Touya doesn't want his guest to be where the crowd of observers are located at and the rules state visitor have to be at the sidelines," letting the fact to sink in that Touya's friend is having special privilege. Then he repeated what he had heard from Shinoda-sensei earlier, "He wants his friend to always be by his side, rumor has it that his friend have some sort of phobia, or Touya rather protective of his new friend that he even schedule a few pros to entertain and take care his friend while he is busy concentrating."

"Woah, who would had thought the Ice Prince having a heart." A moment of silence later, "Nah he might be too desperate to keep his friend." Waya snickered, Touya must be feeing lonely that blockhead does not show any emotion. How on earth would Touya care about someone else if he only care about how strong his opponent will be and crushing them down like the bastard he is?

Speak of the devil and he shall appear, the group heard to elevator bell ring. Akira was the first to get out and it appears he is pulling someone's arm. Waya gape wide open like he been smack on the face by a fish, the group was also shock to figure out Touya's friend happen to be a cute looking black hair girl with blonde bangs. Now that is something you don't see in a lifetime, maybe the world is coming to an end! It appears he finish showing around the building to her, since Akira got her to sit with him, ready for the tournament to start. In Waya's mind, _what?!...Oh NO! That evil son of a bitch must have kidnap her and made her do whatever he says. I must save her from his evil clutches! Okay maybe I'm over exaggerating a bit. _Isumi and Honda stuttered, "I thought his friend is a nerd, not a girl?" Fuku jump in giving his own opinion, "I thought it was an imaginary friend?"

Nase smack the boys in the head, giving each one a disapproving glare. Shaking her head at their immature manners, well...she didn't want to admit, but she thought Touya friend could been a newly pet kitty. Who wouldn't love kittens, they're absolutely adorable! She wasn't sure if Touya really was capable for a human friend, especially being friends with a cute girl.

Akira jolted slightly that only Hikaru is able to tell, he was about to glare at her, but his eyes soften seeing her worried and a bit pale. "Ow, why did you pinch me? What's wrong?" Hikaru tilted her head signaling to a group of people Akira unfortunately know of, "First deal with it..., second w-why are they staring at us?" Hikaru eyes flare, standing up in her spot she was about to head towards the group, but that did not happen. Akira pulled her down before she can make a scene, "Calm down they might be surprise you're next to me, remember I never had any friends my age." He told her soft enough no one could eavesdrop on them.

Hikaru eyes glinted, if they thought this was shocking she wonder what they think when she do this. She hugged Akira like he was her own cute plushies when she was young, peering over to the group, a red head fainted and one short boy glasses slip down while everyone else jaw-drop in shock. Heh so this happens, letting go Akira who was in a nicely deep shade of red gaping straight at her. Good thing they face towards the wall, she didn't want him to get tease later on by how he is looking right now...man she should've brought a camera!

Everyone was thinking the world is going to explode, Nase on the other hand was gushing at them they look like a cute gorgeous couple. Nase look over at the men in her group sighing, these idiots can't handle seeing this, did their mother ever taught them everyone is capable of love? Nase doesn't know Akira, but she is glad he have a friend or maybe the girl is his girlfriend. Maybe she should introduce herself, she wants to make a friend with another female, glancing at the boys that are secretly gossiping about them meeting in different scenarios that seem way too silly, sweat-dropping she hang out with too much males that she may as well absorb all their testosterone aura.

.

A couple of hours later, the tournament took far too long, she even force herself to play with a few pros Akira introduce. Hikaru feel stiff at least she was sitting down and not standing up, no doubt her legs would get terribly tired. She decided to take a quick nap, Akira woken her up way too early from her grandfather home, now she can see why, all these hours and the time right now is midday. In less than thirty minutes her companion beaten his opponent, if she remember the dude name is Isumi. The time went by too fast for her liking, she desperately want to get more sleep right about now.

Hikaru was staring at Akira's game, sometimes she felt her hand twitch. Akira's opponent had tried to get points and keep his stones alive seeing that his offense in the right corner was no match to Akira's own offense. Akira dominated the middle and downward right corner to top left corner. She can say it was an impressive match for the person, but depending on Akira it was boring to him at the end. She darted her eyes at Isumi only to see he was also staring back, people might not be able to tell what he is thinking. She can tell by his body language that he is rather curious about her, done with her observation she just plop her head at Akira's shoulder. Basically the message was she is sleepy and 'yo whatsup' to Isumi, he blink at her then smile, she is shockingly very... he can't find the word to describe her.

The buzzer rang signaling for lunchtime. _F__inally I'm starving! Sai are you done sight-seeing? _Her ghost is lucky he didn't have to stay put, Hikaru given him liberty to explore, but always need to be near her to sense each other. Sai hurriedly catch up straight to Hikaru, he had fun checking everything out and even complimenting how glorious it is to see these young folks playing go as well as their strength. Except sometimes when he was viewing the other matches, and he see an obvious move, stupid attempt, or mistakes. He have a habit to start whacking his fan and exclaiming in Hikaru language 'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!' though in a nicer way.

"Hikaru do you remember Megan and Akari are going to come over for lunch?" Sai reminded her, and she suddenly woke up full of energy.

"Neh Kira, come on we have to go." She shove him out of his spot, his eye twitch at the nickname. Akira gave an innocent smile, but she can clearly see him smirking. "Neh Karu, I have to send in the scores first."

Huffing, she gave the go ahead. Giving her attention to Sai, "So how was your whole morning?"

Sai eyes brighten, "Wonderful!" He hum a tune, "This is the best place ever, there is a lot of challenging players."

Shrugging, "Glad you feel that way."

Sai gave his puppy eyes, "Please become a pro."

Hikaru shook her head, "Sai you know I can't," whimpering Sai is bringing in the tears. This is not looking good for her, there is no way in her heart she can deny him. It was until Waya shown up to interrupt them, that she was able to break away from his spell.

"Hi I'm Yoshitaka Waya a 2-dan," Waya gave a bright smile. The red head seems nice yet she can't help be suspicious about the boy, what was his real reason to talk to her when Akira left a few moments ago. He could had came up to her any day now, so why when her servant is not around. Hikaru bonked head, that reminds her, she doesn't know Akira full name! Well she is an idiot for not paying attention.

"Oh I'm..." She stop for a moment, could she give a fake name? He doesn't appear to be a threat, deciding to just give him her surname instead. "I'm Shindo nice to meet you."  
(Sai is wailing and trying to give curses at Waya, he was almost close, oh how life seems unfair).

Waya nodded, scanning the room for any trace of Touya, glad that he seem busy with a group of pros. He ask the blonde black hair beauty, "So did that arrogant boy kidnap you, or did he pay you to come?" Startle Hikaru wasn't sure if he implied what she think he is implying, and how is Akira arrogant? She would say stubborn and get on her nerves, but never arrogant. Frowning, "I'm afraid that's not really your concern. He did force me out to come when I was lazy to come here, but he never did anything to what you mention."

Waya unknowingly treading into deep water, he is convince Touya mind manipulated her, "Hey, you don't have to keep acting. I can take you away from him and we can go to someplace fun." (Sai seethed through his teeth, misunderstanding the red head's words).

She was tempted to leave, but she can't help thinking there was another meaning to those words. She is starting to detest this boy, how dare he make an offensive comment. "Could you leave me alone?!" Venom dripping from her voice.

"Shindo!"

Akira was fast enough to recognize her expression, he wonder who is the idiot to upset her. Glancing towards the red head teen, Akira should have known Yoshitaka would cause trouble. Shindo is so close to explode ready to throw in a few violent punches. He needed to get her far away from the other teen, so he hook his arm around her waist and proceed dragging her towards the stairs.  
"Hey, I was talking to her," the other boy voice spat with disapproval. (Sai directed a heated glare towards the red head).

"Yoshitaka-san it is lunch time, I think Shindo have a huge appetite and needs fresh air for now." Waya back down, it was rude to make another person wait. He needs to head back to the others they might be waiting for him near the sushi restaurant anyway.

Once the three of them escape a couple of players and reporters, Hikaru is glad to get away, who knew Akira could rescue her before she blew up on the guy earlier. Then she chuckle nervously, Akira doesn't know Akari and Megan are going to show up in three...

two...

one...

"HIKARU!"

The force of two girls brought the other two teen with the same equal force as theirs to land on the ground painfully. Akira shot a glare at her, he always knew that Hikaru was the one to blame on. "Shindo, I was not aware of this." Hikaru scratch her hair a bit, looking away nervously. She can control Akira to do whatever she wants, but she can't control him when he is angry. She started her pathetic excuse, "Well you see...u-um I may had forgotten to tell you." She squeaked out.

"SHINDO!"

The girls rubbed their ears harshly, "Hey it is not that bad, they are only sticking with us till lunch is over. Loosen up, we won't do anything that seems suspiciously bad." She can tell he hates surprises if this caught him off guard. He didn't even like the surprise party she and Ichikawa-san hosted at the go salon for him recently becoming a 4-dan.  
Akira dusted himself off and gave a short bow "Fujisaki-san, Benavides-san, I'm sorry for my behavior since Shindo failed to inform me."  
"No problem, sometimes Hikaru is a ditzy idiot," Megan mumbled out in English slowly for the other two to comprehend.

"You were saying something?" Hikaru just finish rubbing her poor ears, but she still thinks her ear drums are busted.

Akari and Megan giggle, Akira smile and shook his head 'no'.

She pouted, there was something, and then it metaphorically smack her in the face. She groan and eyed them warily, she knew their conversation was about her. She shot a leering gaze at Akira, that traitor!

Few minutes later, was she sleep walking? Nope she was still staring angrily at her friends, all four of them including Sai reach to a secluded garden around the building. It feels nice, not exactly a home or park garden, but nice enough to settle and watch the clouds comfortably. Everyone begin enjoying their home cook meal, Akari look over at their lunches. Hunching over she mouth silently to Megan directing her eyes pointing to the other two.

Megan catching on, spoke in English fast that it would feel the same as a tongue twister. "Hikaru, I didn't know you can cook? Especially _preparing_ one for _Akira._"

Akira looks confuse, that was too fast for him, every syllable was a huge messy meh noise to him. Then again Megan knows three languages, it could been her first language she was speaking in. Akari had a sneaky grin, she can't tell either, but she knows its about Hikaru since she was the one to brought it up.

Oblivious to the fact Megan was implying, Hikaru shrug and mockingly giving her an insulted look. "For your information I can cook, Akira and I started going to a cooking class in the community center." Megan rose an eyebrow, "Right? Why taking part in a cooking class?"  
Hikaru cough, "I may have made a mystery meal, I'm pretty sure purple smoke and honey marshmallow octopus glaze bean soup was healthy." Tilting her head the side, giving the chick a bewildered look. How the hell did she made purple smoke? What is wrong with her! That can't be HEALTHY!  
Giving a frustrated sigh, "I may have scarred him then in order for me to willing take a class, I made him take it with me. Tch the first week he didn't want to be my partner." Hikaru pouted, on second thought no one wanted to partner up with her the first week. "Now I have to make dull meals now."

Megan sweat drop, "Right, I'm sure you were a fantastic cook."

* * *

**Thank you for reading!  
_Oh Sai was almost close to convice her...until next time :)  
_Please Review :3 **


End file.
